All About Us
by fishstic
Summary: This has got to be the saddest fic I have ever written. Feel free to kill the author when you're done reading that it all. I'm sorry to anyone who chooses to read this. I'm just sorry. I apologize for the fic. I never should have shared it with anyone else. I didn't mean for it to go like it did. I've been trying to work out the feelings from my own rape, less than a week ago.


It wasn't unusual for them to see her come home late. Not unusual at all, but it still worried Glinda. She and Elphaba had lived in this apartment for a few months now, ever since they decided it was too risky to stay on campus. Fiyero stayed with them most nights. Occasionally too drunk to leave, but usually just too caught up in conversation with Glinda to think about leaving.

"Glinda she's fine," Fiyero said taking Glinda's hand. "No one would dare hurt her. She's the Governor's sister after all."

"I still worry, Fifi, you know that." Glinda and Fiyero had been playing cards waiting for Elphaba to come home for nearly three hours. "She should have been here by now."

Fiyero sighed. "That is true, maybe she's still at the library. Have you tried calling her?"

"She didn't answer. I'm worried about her."

Fiyero nodded and stood up. He walked over to the couch and grabbed his coat.

"Where are you going?"

"To find your girlfriend, lovey. You're worried, and that makes me worry. She's late. Very late. She probably just fell asleep in the library, studying too hard. If that's the case, someone has to go wake her up."

Glinda nodded. "Be careful."

Fiyero smiled. "I wouldn't dream of not doing that." With that he left to go find the elusive green girl.

Glinda sat back in her chair. She was so worried about her Elphie that she could almost cry. Almost. But something just didn't seem quite right to her. It wasn't like Elphaba not to pick up her phone. There was something unusual about the air tonight, and Glinda could feel it. Perhaps it was just that a storm was coming. Or maybe it was what the people in their history class were constantly whispering and tweeting. Glinda tried to ignore it. She really tried, but it didn't quite work most of the time, it was hard to ignore when people were saying not to trust you. Saying not to trust the one you love. Saying that nothing good could come of your relationship, simply because it was different.

Glinda was brought out of her thoughts by the beeping of her phone. She picked it up and looked at the screen. One new voice message. From Elphie. She stared at it for a moment trying to remember if she had heard the phone ring. She hadn't. So she hit the button to listen to the message.

"Glinda. Listen to me. If Fiyero is not in the apartment with you, you need to leave. NOW. Don't question it. Just leave. Go to that little book store on the corner. You know the one that's always open. Go there. Stay there. Don't leave. I'll be there soon. Please Glinda. Trust me. They're coming, they took my keys. You need to get out of there."

And the message ended. Glinda frowned. _Who was coming? Why was Elphie being so cryptic?_ But she didn't dare not do what Elphaba wanted her to do. She grabbed her jacket and ran out the door.

Smack into the people Elphaba had warned were coming.

"Look at that boys," one of them said grabbing Glinda. "She came to us."

_What the hell?_ Glinda tried to pull away from the guy who held her, but he only held on tighter. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Doesn't matter. How about instead of asking us, you ask your freak of a girlfriend?" he laughed.

The other man took Elphaba's keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door that Glinda had just closed behind her. He smiled as he held the door open. "You've got a nice apartment."

"What the hell do you want from me?" Glinda asked, still trying to get out of the man's grasp.

He leaned down and looked Glinda dead in the eye. "I think you know exactly what we want."

"Yeah," the other man chuckled. "It wouldn't have been as fun taking it from your freak girlfriend. Without taking it from you first."

Glinda's eyes widened as it clicked in her head what they meant, but before she could even attempt to scream for help, they dragged her into the apartment, and the door shut behind them.

Elphaba was tired, scared and angry. _Please be in the bookstore. Please. Oz please let her have gotten my message._ This was probably the closest Elphaba had gotten to crying in Oz knows how long. She walked into the bookstore, but she immediately knew something wasn't right. She looked through the entire store, but Glinda was nowhere to be seen. She walked up to the man at the counter and asked him if he had seen Glinda, but to her dismay he said he hadn't. She thanked him and left.

She was almost to the apartment when she literally ran into Fiyero and they both fell over.

"Watch where you're going," he said then shook his head when he saw who it was. "Elphaba? I've been looking everywhere for you. What happened?"

"No time to explain, Glinda's in trouble." Elphaba stood up and then pulled Fiyero up by the arm and they ran to the apartment.

When they go to the apartment the door was shut which had Elphaba more than worried. "Yero, do you have a key?" She asked.

"Did you lose yours?"

"No they took it. We have to get in there. Glinda is in trouble."

"How do you know that? Elphaba what's going on here?"

"Some men confronted me calling me all kinds of rude things and I argued with them and one of them grabbed me and we fought and they told me what they wanted from me and Glinda and I fought them more and they took my key and I begged them not to hurt Glinda but they just laughed at me and said that I'd better hope I got to her before they did. So I warned her to go to the bookstore because trouble was coming, but she wasn't there when I got there which means they got to her first and Fiyero I'm scared."

"Calm down Elphaba, It's going to be okay. We'll get in there. We'll save Glinda. I promise."

Fiyero dug through his pockets looking for the key to the apartment. When he found it he opened the door. They rushed inside hoping to find Glinda still sitting where she had been when he had left. When they saw that she wasn't there they rushed around trying to find her.

Meanwhile in the bedroom.

Glinda was standing against one wall, while the men glared at her from the other side of the room. Neither man was quite sure where she had gotten the knife from but they weren't stupid enough to continue their assault on her when she was fighting back with a weapon.

"Come on now," the bigger man said. "Just put the knife down darlin'."

"How about I put it through your neck instead?" Glinda hissed. She wasn't usually a violent person, but these men threatened her Elphie. She didn't care what happened to her, but she couldn't let them hurt Elphie.

Elphaba heard Glinda's voice coming from the bedroom and she opened the door, scared of what she might find. She was both shocked and relieved to see Glinda standing with the knife. But she didn't see the men at first because they were beside the door. When she started to walk into the room, Glinda immediately panicked. "Elphie no. Don't."

But her warning came too late and the men grabbed Elphaba.

Elphaba immediately tried to fight the men, however the bigger one decided he was having none of that and held Elphaba to him, by the neck.

"You've a choice blondie. Put the knife down, or she dies."

"Let her go."

Elphaba stayed as still as she could in his arms it was hard enough to breathe without trying to free herself too. His arm tightened around her neck and she got scared, even more scared than she already was.

"Put the knife down, or I won't hesitate to kill her."

Glinda quivered with fear a little then sighed and lowered the knife a little. "If I do what you want, will you leave her alone?"

The man smiled wickedly. "Possibly."

Glinda nodded and dropped the knife. The man grinned and lowered his arm so that Elphaba could breathe. He nodded at his friend who rushed over and grabbed Glinda.

"Now that we have both of you this ought to be more fun."

Glinda didn't struggle in the man that held her's arms. She was terrified, not for herself but for Elphaba. She really didn't want anything to happen to Elphaba. "Please just let her go," she said timidly.

"What's the matter blondie? Don't want your freak girlfriend to see us take what we want from you?"

"Just leave her alone," Glinda said again more forcefully.

Elphaba was thinking, trying to devise a plan that would get them both out of this unharmed, but was having trouble coming up with one. She knew that if she fought they'd hurt Glinda. She couldn't let that happen.

"Glinda, stop trying to be braver than you need to be," Elphaba said quietly.

"Aw isn't that sweet. They're trying to save each other, and neither cares if they get themself hurt in the process."

"Should we take blondie or greenie first?"

"I say you take blondie and I take freak here at the same time. That way neither of them can do anything stupid."

Fiyero was kneeling by the edge of the bedroom door. He knew something had to be done or both his lovelies would be seriously hurt. There had to be something he could do. He thought about going in there and trying to fight the men, but he had a feeling that if he did that his lovelies would get hurt in the process. He was conflicted in himself. He knew the men had to be stopped, and he knew he had to do something, but he also knew that anything he tried to do would only make it all worse.

"Leave her alone," Elphaba cried out as the man holding Glinda forced her to turn around and kiss him. She struggled in the arms of the man holding her.

The man holding Elphaba just laughed at her attempts to get free and save her girlfriend. "What's the matter freak? Don't like seeing someone kiss her better than you can?"

"Stop it," Elphaba cried out.

He just laughed again.

The man holding and kissing Glinda forced her to walk backwards until she was against the wall, then he pinned her arms above her head with one arm and with the other roughly massaged her chest.

Elphaba struggled harder against the man that held her wanting to save Glinda more than anything else. He laughed and roughly pinned Elphaba's arms behind her back. He wasn't much taller than Elphaba, which made it easy for him to lean down and start kissing her neck. Elphaba froze where she was, at this point neither she nor Glinda had ever done anything more than kiss before and she was terrified. He used his free hand to assault Elphaba's chest the same way his friend was doing with Glinda.

"Please stop," Elphaba whimpered.

He stopped kissing Elphaba's neck for a moment. "You sure do a lot of talking. For a freak."

Glinda bit down on the tongue of the man who was kissing her. He yelped and pulled his mouth away from hers. "Don't you fucking dare call her a freak you fucking monster."

The man slapped her. "You do not bite, unless we tell you to. You do not speak unless we tell you to. You do nothing without our permission." He smiled wickedly and lifted Glinda's face by the chin. "Do you understand?"

Glinda stared at him defiantly her face stinging from the slap and she spit in his face. Which earned her another slap, this one harder than the last.

"Stop hitting her," Elphaba cried out, tears falling from her eyes.

The man holding her laughed. "It's more painful to see your girlfriend get abused than to be abused yourself, isn't it?"

Elphaba was shaking in his arms but she didn't respond to that. She was afraid to.

"Hit her again, Thomas."

"With pleasure, George." He slapped Glinda again. She gritted her teeth and glared at him even more defiantly. She wasn't about to let him break her spirit, she knew that would kill Elphaba. She couldn't break. She just couldn't. She wouldn't.

"Please just stop," Elphaba cried out. "Please."

Glinda's heart was broken into a thousand pieces hearing Elphie cry like that. She couldn't stand it. It was a million times worse than the pain of the slaps. But she wasn't about to let them see that she was falling apart. She had to stay strong. One of them needed to be strong. And unfortunately for the both of them, Glinda was Elphie's one weakness. Glinda in pain was the one thing that could make Elphaba break down into tears. Which meant that Glinda had to be the strong one in this situation, because Elphaba couldn't.

Elphaba was terrified. She couldn't understand why the men prolonged this torture and didn't just take what they wanted from them and leave. By this point in her pain and fear she had completely forgotten that Fiyero was in the apartment too. George laughed at her. "So pathetic," he said and leaned down once more to continue his barrage of kisses along her neck.

Glinda continued to glare at Thomas defiantly as he too leaned over and roughly planted kisses along the exposed skin of her neck and shoulders.

Fiyero glanced into the room from his position at the door. He gritted his teeth. His lovelies were getting hurt. He could not allow that to continue. He had to do something about it. Damn the consequences he had to at least try, so he quietly unfastened his quite fashionable belt and walked into the room. Luckily for him both men had their backs to the door, so neither of them saw him coming. Unluckily for him, both men had very fast reflexes. As soon as he lifted his belt and looped it over George's head, George swung around and shoved Fiyero into the wall. The sudden movement caused Elphaba to fall to the floor.

Fiyero and George fought for a moment or two. Elphaba was frozen to her spot where she had fallen, too scared to move. Too scared to even look to see who was winning. Thomas released Glinda from his grasp long enough to grab the knife that Glinda had dropped earlier and in one swift move across the room, and sink the knife, all 5 inches of the blade, into Fiyero's back. Twice.

Glinda screamed and Fiyero fell to his knees, bleeding. Thomas and George stood back from him a moment before turning back to the two girls.

"I think this is our lucky day, Thomas," George said wickedly. "I didn't think we'd find that gay monkey here."

"I think you might be right, George," Thomas laughed. "Today we get to kill three freaks with one knife."

Glinda's eyes widened. She hadn't expecting their final intentions to be murder.

"Possibly Thomas, possibly not. If the girls cooperate, and stop disobeying us, perhaps they will survive the night."

Elphaba remained frozen to her spot on the ground, she didn't want to see what had happened to Fiyero, she knew there was no way that it was good. No way at all. And she didn't risk 'disobeying' the men. She was scared that if she did, they'd hurt Glinda again.

"Are we going to have any more disobedience from either of you girls?"

Neither moved or made a sound.

"Blondie, answer."

"No." Glinda was trembling now, her strength fading. She realized now that the strength she had been showing before was only going to get them both killed.

"Good."

Thomas walked over to the dresser in the room and opened the drawers searching for something. He smiled when he found it, a few scarves of Glinda's. He brought them over and tossed one to Glinda. "Tie your girlfriend's arms together."

Glinda nodded fearfully and walked over to where Elphaba was laying on the floor. She straddled Elphaba's hips. She took Elphaba's arms and gently moved them to be crossed behind her back, then tied them together using the scarf.

George smiled and laughed. "Well now, you've had quite a change of heart haven't you?"

Glinda didn't answer. She wasn't given permission to speak so she didn't.

He laughed again. "Stand beside her."

Glinda did exactly as she was told. Thomas walked over to Glinda and tied her arms behind her back.

George walked over and pulled Elphaba up off the floor. "This is going to be fun." He smiled. And turned Elphaba to face Glinda. "Kiss."

Elphaba frowned and looked at George, not quite sure what he meant. George pointed at Glinda. "Kiss."

Elphaba nodded and walked the few centimeters to Glinda and leaned over. She felt bad about doing this to Glinda, but she knew the consequences for not doing this would be severe. She gently captured Glinda's lips with her own and kissed her.

Glinda stared into Elphaba's eyes. It was the only way she could keep from completely collapsing, from completely giving up.

"Return the kiss," Thomas ordered.

Glinda kissed back and hoped that she was doing well enough that they wouldn't punish either of them for it.

George and Thomas both laughed. They were smiling wickedly and thinking up what they could next force them to do. Then an idea struck George, both girls were wearing skirts. "Blondie, go sit on the edge of the bed. Legs apart."

Glinda stopped kissing Elphaba, a little confused, but did as she was told. She felt really awkward sitting on the bed in that manner. She knew her skirt was too short to cover her panties in this position.

Elphaba did her best to look at Glinda's face and nowhere else. She did not want the men to think she was enjoying this, because she wasn't. It was humiliating and scary. George put his hand on Elphaba's back and walked her over to the bed.

"Get on your knees freak." Elphaba complied trembling. She didn't like this one bit. "Make her cum."

Elphaba frowned, she wasn't quite sure what that meant, much less how to do it. The downside to being an awkward virgin. Glinda frowned too. She knew how hopeless Elphaba was in sexual situations, hell half the time she didn't even comprehend sexual innuendo. There was no way Elphaba knew what they were asking her to do.

George laughed a little. "What's the matter freak? You like the only lesbian in the world that doesn't know how to pleasure a woman?"

Elphaba nodded fearfully. Which only made George laugh louder. "You sure are something freak. I feel bad for you blondie, this would have been a lot less painful for you if she had known what to do here." He pulled Elphaba up off her knees and turned her to face him. "For a green freak you are rather beautiful." He kissed her lips forcefully.

Glinda frowned and turned her head away so that she didn't have to watch. It was bad enough knowing what the men wanted from them, without being forced to watch as they took it and so much more from the person she loved most. Thomas walked over and crawled onto the bed behind Glinda. Smiling he[AK1] deftly undid the buttons of her shirt, exposing her front to the cool air of the bedroom. Glinda shivered a little. She was afraid. Cold and afraid. He roughly grabbed her chest and started playing with it. Soon he leaned over and captured Glinda's lips with his own in a rough very disgusting kiss. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

Elphaba whimpered into the kiss. She hated this, hated being so helpless. Hated knowing that they were hurting Glinda. Hated knowing that there was nothing she could do to stop it.

George smiled into the kiss and pushed his hands up under Elphaba's shirt. He groped Elphaba's chest while slowly maneuvering her over to the bed too. He smiled when she fell onto the bed, having nowhere else to go. He leaned over her on the bed, running his right hand along her thigh while his left hand continued its assault on her breast. Elphaba was crying and whimpering. She knew there was no way this was going to end well. For any of them. George brought his hand closer and closer to Elphaba's panties with every passing minute.

Thomas smiled and turned Glinda on the bed so that she was facing Elphaba. "I'll give you a choice blondie." He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at Elphaba. "You first or her."

Glinda froze, her face filled with pure terror. She understood exactly what that question meant. And she was terrified to answer it. She whimpered for a moment before she finally answered. "Me."

Thomas smiled and laughed. "Wrong choice."

He made her watch as George pulled Elphaba's panties to one side and freed his left hand from her shirt to unzip his pants. Glinda tried to struggle, tried to get free, to save Elphaba from this, but with her arms tied behind her like they were it was impossible. She was forced to watch, her heart shattering into a million pieces as George forced his manhood into Elphaba. Her heart shattered more and more with every passing minute, every tear of pain that she saw slide down Elphaba's cheek, every involuntary cry of pain.

"Please stop," Glinda begged. "Please." Tears were cascading down her cheeks.

Thomas laughed. "You made the choice blondie. You chose you. So you're the one who shattered first."

Glinda tried once more in vain to get free and save Elphaba. When she failed to be able to free herself it only served to shatter her heart into a thousand more pieces. This wasn't fair. Why couldn't the men have just taken what they wanted from her before Elphaba ever came home, then left? Why did they have to torture them this way? What was the point?

Glinda was pulled out of her thoughts by the sensation of cool air on her thighs. She realized that Thomas had pulled her skirt up and was rubbing his hands along her thighs. She struggled for a moment, before one hand left her thigh and she suddenly felt the sharp edge of a knife pressed against her neck.

"If you don't want your girlfriend to be a widow, you'll stop trying to fight me," he hissed.

Glinda stopped struggling. She was terrified, she didn't want Elphaba to be alone because of her. She didn't want Elphaba to be alone at all. She felt her panties be pushed aside by Thomas' rough hand, then felt something warm pressing against her entrance. She bit back the scream that was building in her throat as she felt Thomas force himself into her. The pain was unbearable, but it was also made a thousand times worse by the fact that she knew Elphaba was going through the same thing, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

The men laughed and chuckled wickedly as they raped the two girls for hours. When they finally decided to leave, neither girl had any fight left in them. But before they left, George stepped over to Fiyero, and checked his pulse.

"Shit," he mumbled. "The monkey's dead."

Glinda and Elphaba looked at each other, the men had untied their arms a few hours earlier, when they had finally lost their will to fight. Glinda reached out and took Elphaba's hand.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Thomas asked grinning like a mad man.

"Kill the green one. She's the one who would rat us out."

Glinda's eyes shot wide open. No. She couldn't let that happen. She couldn't let them do that to her Elphaba. She shot off the bed and stood in their way despite how much physical pain it caused her to do so. "No. I won't let you."

Thomas just laughed and walked over to Glinda calmly. He held the knife in his hand like it was a lifeline. "Are you really going to stop me?"

Glinda nodded defiantly.

Thomas chuckled and in one swift move shoved the knife between two of Glinda's ribs and pulls it out just as quickly. Glinda screamed in pain and fell to the floor clutching her chest and bleeding profusely.

"Let's get out of here," Thomas said smiling. "One dead lesbian is enough to convince the other not to talk."

The men left laughing and not caring if Elphaba called the police. They'd had their fun.

Elphaba pushed herself off the bed, once the men had left the room. She was crying, hurting inside. She couldn't believe this happened. She just wanted to close her eyes and open them again to find out that this was all some twisted nightmare she had. She got down on the floor beside Glinda and gently pulled her into her arms. She stared into her eyes, crying. Glinda smiled up at her weakly.

"I love you Elphaba," she whispered.

"I love you too, Glinda. Please don't leave me." She held Glinda close her heart broken into a zillion little pieces. "You are my sunshine…" Glinda loved this song. Elphaba always sang it when a storm was coming, to lull Glinda to sleep. "My only sunshine…" her voice was starting to break. "You make me happy…" _Please don't leave. _"When skies are gray… You'll never know dear… How much I love you…"

She pulled Glinda close as she heard her whisper on last time, "I do know Elphie."

"Please don't take my sunshine away…"

But it was too late. Glinda was still. She was gone. Elphaba held her close and for the first time in her life, actually sobbed.

"Please don't take my sunshine away…"


End file.
